


More Than Just a Pretty Face

by georgiou



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiou/pseuds/georgiou
Summary: Harry saw the was that HR looked at you and the way he made you laugh... Were you developing feelings for HR? Were you going to trade in one doppelgänger for another?





	More Than Just a Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from The Flash or any of its characters. All rights reserved by CW.
> 
> (I do, however, own any and all mistakes made in this fic so feel free to correct them in the comments!)

Harry looked up from his latest project to the sound of your laugh, ringing through the Cortex, knowing he was not the one to cause such an angelic sound. His eyes landed on you before eyeing your companion. _HR_ , Harry thought with a tone of disdain.

Harry noticed the way HR looked at you; he was clearly in love with you. It’s not that Harry doubted your faithfulness to him, but he just couldn’t ignore that someone with the same physical traits as him was hitting on you. _What if she decided that HR would make a better boyfriend_ , his mind supplied.

You could feel Harry’s gaze on you. The corners of your lips lifted in response and you turned to meet his piercing blue eyes.

“I’m going to get a coffee from Jitters,” HR interrupted. “Do you want anything?”

You turned back to face HR. “No, I’m good, thanks,” you said distractedly. There was something about Harry’s gaze that brought up the notion that something was wrong.

As soon as HR left for his coffee run, you made your way over to your handsome boyfriend. 

“What’s wrong, my love?” you ask as you leaned down behind him and wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

“No—Nothing,”Harry stammered. He was cute when he was flustered. “I just—I… Do you like HR?”

You were taken aback for a moment. Of course you liked HR, who _doesn’t_ like HR? Well besides his Earth-2 counterpart, of course.

“Sure I do, why?” You rotated Harry’s chair around so you were face to face. You tried to read his facial expressions in hopes that it would give you some clue as to what Harry was getting on with.

Said man looked down to his lap before lifting his head again to look you in the eyes. “No, I mean… are you attracted to him? I—I can see how he looks at you and he _is_ pretty handsome and all… so I guess I’m asking if you have feelings for him.”

You couldn’t believe that he could actually think that. You gingerly rested your soft hands on either side of your boyfriend’s face.

“Harrison Wells, I _love_ you to death and you’re an absolute genius but sometimes you’re just so oblivious, my love,” you started. “I like HR platonically but I’m just not attracted to him.”

Harry’s sky blue eyes alternated between your two eyes, as if he was looking for any shred of ulterior meaning or untruth in your words.

“...You know we’re literally _doppelgängers_ , right?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Yes, darling, I’m aware,” you smiled. “Yes, HR is physically attractive and aesthetically pleasing, but I’m not attracted to him like I am to you. You know you’re more than just a pretty face to me, right?”

You waited for some sort of acknowledgement from the brilliant man before you.

“Harrison,” you continue, “there’s so much about you that I love and adore. Your protectiveness, your big, beautiful brain, your confidence in your inventions, your stubbornness, your love for me… shall I continue? Or do you get the idea, Harry? It doesn’t matter if Tony Stark walked through those doors right now because you’re the only one I have eyes for,” you assured, raking your eyes down his lithe form.

Harry’s eyes drop back to his lap to hide the smile that formed from your words. His arms tighten their hold around you body, he tilted his head up to meet your lips, and kissed you like it was his last dying breath.

“I love you, too, my starlight.

…

“Now this Tony Stark person… should I be worried?”

Now, the laugh that filled the sizable room was most definitely caused by the right Harrison Wells.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so I know it's not long but this is my first fic in a while so please show some love with a kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
